Devil May Cry 4 Achievements
This is a list of Achievements in the Xbox360 version of Devil May Cry 4. This list was obtained from xbox360achievements.org, a great site for all Xbox360 achievements. A Comfortable Pace Clear Mission 11 in Human Mode. Easy Does It Clear all missions in Human Mode. Half Way There Clear Mission 11 in Devil Hunter Mode. Done and Done Clear all missions in Devil Hunter Mode. Rock and a Hard Place Clear Mission 11 in Son of Sparda Mode Hardly A Simple Task Clear All Missions in Son of Sparda Mode hello Easier Said Than Done Clear Mission 11 in Dante Must Die Mode All Bow Before You Clear All Missions in Dante Must Die Mode What Legends Are Made Of (PC Only) (No points) Clear All Missions in Legendary Dark Knight Mode Step into the Light Clear All Missions in Heaven or Hell Mode Tonight, We Dine in Hell Clear All Missions in Hell or Hell Mode The Best of the Rest Clear all missions in Human Mode with an S ranking. A Cut Above Clear all missions in Devil Hunter Mode with an S ranking. A Stunning Feat Clear all Missions in Son of Sparda Mode with an S Ranking Never Say Die Clear all Missions in Dante Must Die Mode with an S Ranking A Throne of Glory Clear all Game Modes Nothing Left Unsaid Clear all Secret Missions The First Circle Complete Stage 10 of the Bloody Palace The Second Circle Clear stage 20 of the Bloody Palace The Third Circle Clear stage 30 of the Bloody Palace The Fourth Circle Clear stage 40 of the Bloody Palace The Fifth Circle Clear stage 50 of the Bloody Palace The Sixth Circle Clear stage 60 of the Bloody Palace The Seventh Circle Clear stage 70 of the Bloody Palace The Eight Circle Clear stage 80 of the Bloody Palace The Ninth Circle Clear stage 90 of the Bloody Palace Covered in Blood Clear All Bloody Palace Mode stages King of the Palace Clear All Bloody Palace stages with an S Ranking Speak of the Devil Clear the game with Super Nero (Dante) Smokin'! Complete a Stylish Rank S (Smokin'!) combo. Smokin' Style!! Complete a Stylish Rank SS (Smokin' Style!!) combo. Smokin' Sick Style!!! Complete a Stylish Rank SSS (Smokin' Sick Style!!!) combo. Simply Spectacular Complete a mission with an S ranking. Modus Vivendi Extend the Vitality Gauge to maximum capacity Bat Out of Hell Extend the Devil Trigger Gauge to maximum capacity River of Red Acquire 10,000 Red Orbs. Your Cup Runeth Over Acquire 100,000 Red Orbs. Red Orb Millionaire Acquire 1,000,000 Red Orbs. Filled with Pride Acquire 10,000 Proud Souls. Brimming with Pride Acquire 100,000 Proud Souls. Proud Millionaire Acquire 1,000,000 Proud Souls. Rookie Devil Hunter Defeat a total of 100 enemies. Skilled Devil Hunter Defeat a total of 1,000 enemies. Legendary Devil Hunter Defeat a total of 10,000 enemies. Item Collector Acquire a maximum number of all items Skill Collector - Nero Acquire all of Nero's skills This includes all blue orbs from secret missions and those hidden in each level Skill Collector - Dante Acquire all of Dante's skills